Fluff of a Different Color
by KyrieofAccender
Summary: A slightly different take on the incidents found in chapter 23 of my story Second Chances... seen through the cat's eyes! Oneshot.


A/N: This is a humorous, fluffy version of the incident that ended Erik's and Christine's argument in chapter 23 of my story Second Chances. This is for those wonderful readers who leave nice reviews and are very fond of Akilah. But especially for queen-of-swing, since her review convinced me to write it.

Enjoy!

* * *

FLUFF OF A DIFFERENT COLOR

Akilah watched the two of them squabble from her vantage point under Erik's – although she had essentially claimed it – wingbacked armchair. She flattened her ears against her head as Erik's arguments rose to shouting level. He had a very loud, powerful voice; she didn't like it when he shouted. It hurt her ears.

Christine was quieter, although she was clearly just as upset. She gestured a lot with her hands, and her movements were agitated and irritated. Erik wasn't listening to her, it seemed. He wasn't very good at hearing people out, she'd discovered. Christine would discover that too.

All this noise over a silly mask? It seemed a bit much to her.

Akilah winced as Christine laughed – was she laughing at him? It seemed so… oh, Erik wouldn't like that at all! Sure enough, they spent the next several moments in silence, glaring at each other.

This ridiculousness was quickly reaching epic proportions!

Erik's voice was cold and empty when he next spoke; Christine's was soft and almost pleading. _Erik, you idiot!_ Akilah thought, coming out from under the armchair and stretching luxuriously. _She's apologizing for whatever upset you so much! You care for her – forgive her!_

Erik turned away from her, and Christine began speaking angrily again. She sounded very upset, and she could tell from the tense way Erik's shoulders hunched slightly that he was upset too. It was time for the cat to step in and do something.

Perhaps if she tried to climb up his leg, he'd pay attention to her and stop arguing with Christine? Yes, that seemed logical.

Akilah tilted her head, looking at Erik's pant leg as Christine continued to berate him. Would she be able to get her claws into it, or would it just tear? Would she stab at him?

He was being too stupid to worry about a few scratch marks now, she decided, and she strode purposefully towards him.

Of course, the best laid plans of mice, men, and even omnipotent cats often go astray.

Both Erik and Christine took a few large steps towards each other at exactly the same moment, just as Akilah had walked in front of Erik. There was a loud yowl from her and a yelp from Erik as she found herself directly in front of his ankle as he stepped forward, and subsequently tripped over her. Erik flailed his arms wildly – rather like some kind of deranged bird, Akilah thought as she skittered out of the way – trying to regain his balance, but to no avail. There was another yelp as he fell forward, this time from Christine, as he had fallen directly on top of her.

They hit the ground with a loud thud, and stayed very still for a moment, slightly stunned. Finally Erik realized just what had happened and that he was effectively lying on top of his student.

"Are you all right?" he asked falteringly. _This is awkward… _

"I'm fine…" Christine answered, trying to laugh it off, but she'd had her wind knocked out of her and Erik was still slightly squashing her.

Erik finally shifted and sat up, then pulled Christine up as well. She sighed with relief, her cheeks rather pink.

"I'm… terribly sorry about that. Wretched cat…" Erik turned his head to glare at Akilah.

Akilah, of course, was sitting innocently off to the side, and commenced washing her tail the moment Erik looked accusingly at her. _Well, it wasn't _my _fault you decided to _walk _on me! _she thought disdainfully.

"That's all right…" Christine said softly, her blush heightening. For a second, she impulsively thought to kiss Erik on the cheek, and as he was turned away, she decided to follow her impulse.

Naturally, it was at just the moment that she leaned forward that Erik turned his head back towards her, so that instead of a peck on the cheek, Christine wound up giving him a rather sloppy kiss on the lips.

Once Erik stopped looking so shocked and kissed her back, Akilah returned to her washing. She would have been giggling madly, if cats could giggle. As it was, she was wearing her widest cat-grin.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? Cute enough for ya:D

Please review! And thanks for reading! -Kyrie


End file.
